Baby's wild Stupid
by DontPink
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara, yang habis malam mingguan dalam kondisi mabuk berat, tak sengaja menemukan bayi tergeletak di tengah jalan. Karna mereka memang berhati baik nan mulia *hallah* mereka memutuskan untuk merawat bayi itu./Chap 2 : Nasib di sangka Maho
1. Chapter 1

**~Baby's wild Stupid~**

**By : DontPink**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Gendre : Humor, Family**

**:**

**:**

* * *

Malam hari yang katanya indah plus tenang ini terlihat tiga orang lagi berjalan dengan saling merangkul, terlihat dari lagak jalan mereka dan juga wajahnya, mereka pasti sedang mabuk berat. Pakaian acak-acakkan, dan yang paling parah, mereka nyeker (gak pake sepatu atau sendal)

"Dan bila kini -_hooeekkzz_- kau tlah pergi -_uhuk_- ada yang hilang dari diriku~~ _uhuk-uhuk_" salah satu dari mereka yang berambut mirip pantat bebek bernyanyi sambil muntah-muntah dengan gak elit banget.

"Tuhan~ tolong cuci 'otak' ku -_srooott_- dari pikiran CABULLL~" cowok berambut pirang mirip duren itu bernyanyi sambil menyedot ingusnya yang senantiasa mbeler itu.

"Dan bila nanti _-hacuihh- _fresh kembali~ ku janji gak 'ngeres' lagi" yang terahir berambut merah bertato '(t)ai' di jidatnya itu menyambung nyanyian teman-nya penuh penghayatan, sambil sesekali bersin gak jelas.

"Dobe.. apa rumah kita masih jauh~" tanya cowok berambut pantat ayam itu dengan mata merem melek.

Yang dipanggil dobe itu sediki mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap lurus kedepan "a-aku gak tau Teme" jawabnya dengan suara khas orang mabuk.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai~" sambung cowok bertato '(t)ai' itu sambil sesekali menguap karena ngantuk plus tak kuat menahan mata yang berat abiss.

Pantat ayam alias Sasuke itu mengangguk sambil menguap lebar, sampai-sampai ada lalat? yang masuk mulutnya "apa yang masuk mulut ini" gumam Sasuke sambil menggigit tu lalat.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok, sesekali mereka bernyanyi serempak dengan suara yang menggema dimalam yang sunyi ini.

"JIKA NANTI NGEFRESH JUGA, TERPAKSA KU 'CABUL' LAGI. HAHAHA" cowok duren itu bernyanyi keras dengan tawa absurnya, dia terus berjalan sambil mendongak keatas, dan dia tak tau di depannya ada 'sesuatu' otomatis.

GUBRAKK!

Naruto sukses nyungsep dengan kepala duluan karena kesandung 'sesuatu' yang sial itu "KAMPRETT!" umpatnya sambil berdiri dengan susah payah.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan dengan mata merem melek, plus bingung "what the hell" tanya keduanya bebarengan.

"Itu loh, apa itu" Naruto nunjuk sesuatu itu pake jari tengah, sangking marahnya dia.

Gaara dan Sasuke menengok sesuatu yang di tunjuk Naruto itu dengan mata di pertajam lantaran mata mereka buram dan gak jelas "keranjang" kata keduanya yang lagi-lagi kompak itu.

Naruto lalu menghampiri sesuatu yang katanya keranjang itu dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, kemudian dia jongkok sambil melihat keranjang yang seenak jidat di tengah jalan itu.

"Apa dobe" tanya Sasuke sambil ikut jongkok di samping keranjang itu, diikuti Gaara juga.

"Mana ku tau Teme" jawab Naruto nyolot dengan nada ngajak ribut.

Gaara lalu mengubek-ngubek isi keranjang itu dengan mata hampir merem "hm, apa ini" gumam Gaara saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, diangkatnya sesuatu yang dia pegang itu keatas sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hah, apa itu" Sasuke mencolek sesuatu yang di pegang Gaara itu pake jari telunjuknya.

Naruto terus menatap tajam benda yang di pegang Gaara itu dari atas sampai bawah, dia menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan, dan seketika matanya melotot "itu-itu-itu-"

PLAK!

"ITU APA" semperot Sasuke dan Gaara sehabis menggampar duren kuning itu.

"Itu anak kucing, haha" Naruto nyengir sambil sesenggukan gak jelas. Sasuke dan Gaara nepok jidat.

"Waoow, mmiiyyaaa, kikik, nyuaa"

"Suara apa itu" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap dua teman edannya.

Keduanya diam sambil terus mengikuti suara aneh bin ajaib itu, seketika pendengarannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang di pegang Gaara itu.

Hening..

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

"ANAKKK KUCINGGG.." teriak mereka serempak dengan bodohnya, masak bayi di kira anak kucing, dan entah apa yang di pikirkan bayi bodoh itu, dia gak nangis atau apa meskipun kakinya di pegang Gaara dan di angkat persis kayak orang jualan ayam potong.

"cing~ cing~ miyoo, hihi" bayi bodoh itu tertawa sendiri sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke dan Naruto pake jari tengah?

"Tunggu.. ini bukan anak kucing" Sasuke mulai mengusap dagunya bak seorang detektif handal yang menangani kasus pembunuhan presiden amerika.

"Lalu" tanya NaruGaara.

"Anak rusa (-_-;)" jawab Sasuke sambil menoel-noel perut bayi bertampang bodoh itu.

Naruto geleng-geleng gak jelas "bukan-bukan" duren kuning itu memainkan jarinya kekiri dan kanan.

"Lah terus apa dong" tanya Gaara mulai bingung.

"Anak sapi" Naruto nyengir dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang bodoh, dan tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya muncul tulisan yang bercahaya 'gue bodoh'

Gaara kejengkang kebelakang plus bayinya juga. Sasuke asik merokok sambil menatap langit yang terpenuhi bintang-bintang itu.

"Masa bodoh, ayo pulang" Sasuke berdiri sambil berjalan diikuti kedua temannya, dan tentunya Gaara masih setia menenteng kaki bayi bodoh itu tanpa dosa. Dan Naruto mengambil sesuatu di samping keranjang itu lalu ikut berjalan pulang untuk tidur tentunya.

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

Pagi hari yang indah terlihat matahari mulai menampakkan sinaranya dari timur, burung-burung berkicauan untuk menyambut hari ini, cahaya terang dari matahari itu masuk dengan seenak jidatnya kejendela sebuah apartemen minimalis bercat putih itu.

"Hoaammmbb.. pagi~" Naruto merengangkan otot-otot badanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Terlihat hidung Sasuke lagi serong kiri kanan sambil sesekali bersin gak jelas "bau apa ini" gumamnya sambil membuka matanya yang berat abiss itu, dia menengok kesampinya dan mendapati Gaara lagi tidur dan memeluk sesuatu.

Mata Sasuke sekatika mlotot "BAYI..." teriaknya menggema sampai membuat Naruto yang lagi boker di wc itu kejengkang.

"Hoaamm.. apa Sas, ganggu orang saja" kata Gaara sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

Sasuke menunjuk kearah pangkuan Gaara pake jempol kaki? "Itu bayi siapa baka" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya yang hilang itu pertanda bingung, dia lalu menatap kebawah dan seketika matanya melotot juga "anak siapa ini, dan.. bau ini, jangan-jangan" Gaara mengendus-ngendus bau tak mengenakkan di kasurnya itu dengan jidat mengkerut.

"Bayi sialan itu ngompol dengan seenak udelnya.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk bayi yang lagi mengemut tangannya itu dengan wajah madesu 'omaigosh' pikir Sasuke lebay.

"Wah aku baru ingat Teme, Gaara, bahwa tadi malam kita nemu itu bayi, dan sempat kita sangka anak kucing, hehehe" tiba-tiba Naruto nyerocos sambil mendekati Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Lah terus kita apakan anak sialan ini" tanya Sasuke.

"Jual saja.." usul Gaara sesat.

Naruto geleng-geleng sambil mengeluarkan kertas lusuh dari dalam sakunya "coba baca ini" Naruto menunjukkan kertas lusuh itu pada Gaara dan Sasuke, dan mereka lalu membacanya dengan serempak.

_Inich 4dalach anagh sh3mat4 w4yhian9 kh4myy.. b4gi chapach ajj4h iank menh3muchk4nnya, th0lon9 rh4hwhact yiaacchhh... kh4my c3diank di lhandach m4chlah b3ruatcch.._

"SEMPAK! PUSING GUE BACANYA" protes Sasuke sambil merobek-robek kertas lusuh nan alay itu.

Gaara nepok jidat lebay "buang anak, tulisannya lebay pula, bangsat!" Crocos Gaara sambil misuh-misuh.

"Dasar, palingan juga ini hasil hubungan gelap (?)" Komen Naruto emosi.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju "Hn, kau benar dobe, 'membuat'nya mau, masak merawatnya gak mau" Sasuke ikut-ikutan emosi plus panas.

"Membuatnya 'enak' merawat gak 'enak'.." Gaara juga ikutan emosi sendiri sambil misuh-misuh.

"Nyiiaaa, hooeeoaahh, cuihh kikikik"

'Set..' tiga kepala yang hampir mirip lampu lalu lintas itu menoleh kearah bayi yang terbangun itu secepat gundala, bayi sialan itu guling-guling gak jelas sambil sesekali menggigit 'kolor' bergambar -ayam- yang ada di sampingnya penuh penghayatan.

"Dia lapar.." kata Sasuke (agak) kasihan pada bayi bodoh itu.

Naruto dan Gaara manggut-manggut sambil mengambil plastik kecil lalu di masukkan air 'guinnes' sisa kemaren kedalam plastik itu lalu memberi lubang ujungnya, dan langsung di tuncepin kemulut bayi sialan itu tanpa dosa.

Dan anehnya, bayi sialan itu malah menenggak habis 'guinnes' dalam plastik itu dengan wajah keenakan "hiyyaaoo.." bayi sialan itu langsung melempar plastik kosong itu seenak udelnya.

"Gilaa.. baru tau gue jika ada bayi doyan guinnes" gumam Gaara kagum campur tak percaya. Naruto manggut-manggut setuju dengan teman merahnya itu.

Sasuke lalu berdiri dengan kepala sweatdrop dan menggendong bayi itu menuju kamar mandi "kita mandikan.. baunya mirip bangkai" ucap Sasuke sambil mengendus bayi sialan itu.

Naruto dan Gaara langsung ikut kekamar mandi buat bantu Sasuke, seumur-umur belum pernah mereka berurusan dengan bayi yang sangat-sangat ajaib itu.

Bayi sialan itu langsung di masukkan kedalam -bak-yang bisa buat nyuci baju- dengan air terisi penuh di dalamnya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh ke-bapak-an sambil menggosok tubuh bayi bodoh itu dengan -sabun yang tinggal dikit- itu.

Naruto mengambil shampo merek -clear- dengan gambar Neji lagi kayang, dia lalu menggosok kepala bayi sialan itu penuh penghayatan "mirip bapak ajah gue" gumamnya gak penting.

Dan Gaara mengambil -sikat punya Naruto- yang sudah rombeng, dan langsung di tuncepkan kemulut bayi itu sambil menggosoknya dengan pelan "hehehe.." cowok stoic bertato '(t)ai' itu ketawa sendiri, membuat NaruSasu merinding disko.

"Oh ya, Dobe, apa di kertas dekil tadi ada nama anak ini" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap duren kining itu.

"Ada, kalau tidak salah Namanya -joko-" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir freak.

"NORAK.." kata Sasuke dan Gaara bebarengan, masak namanya joko, ngak banget deh.

"Oiyak..oiyak" bayi bodoh berusia sekitar dua setengah tahun itu nyengir sambil mengubek-ngubek air dengan wajah yang sepertinya kesenangan.

"Cuihh, apaan itu nama 'joko' norak banget" kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh penghinaan.

Gaara manggut-manggut "terkesan -ndeso-"

Naruto terlihat mengusap dagu sok berfikir, otak jamurannya tiba-tiba berasap saking lumutan-nya, dan seketika bola lampu muncul di kepala kuning anak Minato itu "gimana kalo namanya Naruki.." Naruto nyengir dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang bodoh.

"NAJISS!" teriak Sasuke dan Gaara bebarengan, Naruto sukses pundung di samping closed -wc- dengan aura suram.

"Hn, bagaimana jika..Suke" Sasuke memberi nama seenak jidatnya, masak hanya potongan namanya sendiri.

"BIKIN ENEG.." teriak Naruto dan Gaara dengan wajah yang di buat semual mungkin. Dan sekarang gantian Sasuke yang pundung di samping closed -wc-

"Pakai saja nama pemberianku.." ucap Gaara sambil menatap dua temannya itu dengan tatapan datar "jika -tejo- bagaiman" Gaara tersenyum tipis, seolah nama pemberiannya sangat keren, padahal enggak blass.

"NDESOOO" teriak NaruSasu pass di depan Gaara.

Gaara sukses kejengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya dia. "Lah terus apa.." tanyanya sambil berdiri dari jengkang ria-nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat sambil menatap bayi yang lagi mainin -sikat- buluk Naruto itu dengan senyuman tipis "begini saja.." Sasuke memberi jedah sambil berdehem sok berwibawah. "Karna kita tinggal di konoha, jadi kita namakan dia -konohamaru- bagaimana eh"

Naruto berfikir diikuti Gaara juga "terserah kamulah, aku sih ngikutin.." kata keduanya makai lagu -jamrud terserah kamulah- dengan suara yang di jamin bikin nenek tetangga tewas di TKP.

"Hn.." Sasuke langsung tersenyum sombong sambil menggendong -konohamaru- menuju sofa, diikuti NaruGaara.

"What the fuck! kita pakaikan apa ini bocah sialan" tanya Sasuke yang baru nyadar bahwa di sini tak ada baju untuk bayi, dia lalu menatap Naruto dan Gaara dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan -bagaimana-baka-

Gaara menghela nafas sambil menepuk jidatnya lebay lagi "kita beli.." sarannya dan langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari -Ayam-dan-Duren- itu.

* * *

~To Be Kontinuw~

Naruto : apa-apan itu tulisan TBC ancur banget.

Sas(kia) : Hn, authornya saja sedeng dobe.

Author : hallah bancak bacot loe berdua (nunjuk NaruSasu pake jari tengah kaki kanan?)

Gaara : sekarang apa lagi Thor.. eneng gue masuk di fic abal loe.

Sas(kia) : gue juga pengen nyekik author sedeng ini, masak seenak udelnya membuat gue yang cool ini jadi nista.

Author : cool nenek loe kayang Sas.

Sas(uke) : SEMPAK! (nyekik author)

Gaara : hah (nepok jidat ala cerrybellekan)

Naruto : haha, abaikan, Review yo. (Ngacungin jari berbentuk 'v' plus nyengir sarap)


	2. Chapter 2 Nasip di sangka maho

**~Baby's Wild Stupid~**

**By : DontPink**

**Disclaimer : Masako -eh ralat- Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Humor, Family**

**Warning : AU, kata-kata (agak) kasar, OOC, bikin eneg, DLL**

**:**

**:**

* * *

**~Nasib di sangka Maho~**

Di sebuah -mini market- terlihat Sasuke dan Gaara, lagi memilih-milih susu untuk -konohamaru- bayi aneh bin ajaib yang lagi nyengir di gendongan Sasuke itu.

"Hm.. 100% halal" gumam Gaara sambil membolak balik kardus susu bergambar -sapi lagi ngeden- dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke mendengus sambil sesekali menggaruk jidatnya, dia menggendong Konohamaru yang bugil? lantaran belum beli baju "cepat baka? dan kita beli baju bayi ini" kata Sasuke gak sabaran.

Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil melambaikan kekiri dan kanan "tunggu dulu Sas, aku kawatir jika susu ini -haram-" jawab Gaara gak masuk akal sambil terus menatap tajam kardus susu itu, seolah dia punya doujutsu ajah.

Sas(Uke) nepok jidatnya lebay "dan.. mana duren busuk itu" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil celingak-clinguk. Gaara angkat bahu.

"Psstt, eh lihat itu pasangan -maho- yang sepertinya mengadopsi anak" bisik cewek yang ada di minimarket itu sambil menatap Sas(Uke) dan Gaara.

"Iya, padahal cakep-cakep, tapi -menyimpang- sayang yaa" jawab yang satunya lagi dengan tatapan jijik.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Mereka pasti saling -mencintai- sampai mengadopsi anak"

Gaara gantian yang sweatdrop.

"Iya.. virus homo? sudah menyebar luas?"

Sasuke sweatdrop 150% Gaara kejungkal kebelakang dengan mulut berbusa.

"Apa enaknya sih -pantat- daripada -kerang wanita-" sambil mentap ngeri kearah Sas(Uke) dan Gaara.

"Iya.. benar-benar gak tau mana -daging segar- dan nikmat"

"KAMI BUKAN MAHO.." teriak Sasuke dan Gaara uring-uringan sambil ngacir ketempat kasir.

Cewek yang bisik-bisik itu mengangkat satu alisnya "Oh, berarti mereka -gay-" kata cewek itu dengan bodohnya, apa bedanya maho sama gay coba. *Author nepok jidat*

Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan menuju kasir sambil misuh-misuh lantaran di kira pasangan maho. Dan ternyata di tempat kasir sudah ada duren busuk yang di cari-cari Sasuke itu lagi menggoda cewek penjaga kasir bak playboy cap ikan gurami.

"Kau cantik sekali.." gombal Naruto sambil nyengir gaje, tangan kanannya dia selipkan di depan rambut sambil pasang gaya keren, biar kesengsem katanya, padahal si penjaga merinding sendiri.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan eh" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di samping duren busuk itu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka, lantaran acara menggombalnya jadi terganggu "terserah aku lah teme mau ngapain.." jawab Naruto nyolot.

Gaara nepok jidat lebay lagi, dia lalu menaruh belanjaan di kasir sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya "berapa mbak" tanya Gaara sok kaya sambil memilih-milih duit dalam dompetnya.

Cewek penjaga kasir itu langsung menghitung totalnya sambil melirik bayi yang di gendong Sas(Uke) itu "anaknya ya mas,," tanya si penjaga.

"Bukan.. peliharaan ini" jawab ketiganya kompak dan santai.

Cewek penjaga kasir itu sweatdrop sambil memasukkan semua belanjaan dalam kresek "123 riyo.."

Gaara manggut-manggut sambil mengantongi dompetnya? " bayar Naruto.." perintah Gaara seenak alisnya yang hilang, masak tadi sok-sok-an mau bayar.

"Kenapa aku coba" tanya Naruto gak terima.

Sasuke mendengus sambil menepuk bahu -uke-nya *sebuah chidori mendarat di kepala Author* "Dobe.. jika kau tak membayar, maka.." Sasuke pasang wajah horor, dan di belakangnya ada efek-efek petir yang menyambar.

"Ma-maka" ulang Naruto sambil meneguk ludah paksa.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, persis kayak orang mau cipokan, dan beberapa cewek penggila yaoian yang melihat itu menatapnya dengan mata blink-blink.

"Maka.. akan ku -gunduli- rambut durenmu itu"

Bagaikan tersambar kirin di siang bolong? Naruto dengan secepat -hiraishin- bapaknya langsung membayar blanjaan itu, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika rambut duren kebanggaannya jadi gundul plontos, mirip Hibiki Morino yang punya codet sangar itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Gaara yang sweatdrp, dan Naruto yang mengelap keringat dingin di jidatnya itu, para cewek penggila yaoian itu mendesah kecewa karena tak ada adegan ciuman yang seperti mereka bayangkan.

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

"Hm, hm.. sepertinya ini pas" ucap Naruto sambil membolak mbalik kolor kusus konohamaru sambil pasang pose berfikir, di pakaikannya kolor itu pada konohamaru dengan gak sabaran "hehe, bagaimana" Naruto nyengir sarap kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap dagu sambil memperhatikan 'kolor' yang di pakai konohamaru itu dengan tatapan datarnya "Hn, bagus" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah -sangsang- dan langsung di pakaikan ke tubuh ceking konohamaru dengan gak sabaran juga.

Terlihat Gaara lagi mengambil baju, kolor, clana pendek, kaos, untuk bayi ajaib itu, yah mereka sekarang ada di tempat perbelanjaan kusus bayi. Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi memandangi penampilan konohamaru itu dengan bodohnya, buat apa coba di pandangi.

"Apa segini cukup" tanya Gaara sambil menjatuhkan semua yang dia pilih ke keranjang, tempat dimana konohamaru di taruh, yah bayi itu di taruh di dalam keranjang dengan gak elit banget.

"Yuaa, ooeow" Konohamaru menunjuk kaos bergambar 'ayam lagi nungging' dengan jempol kakinya. (?)

'Bisa ludes nih duit' pikir Sasuke was-was akan dompetnya, diambilnya baju bergambar ayam itu dan langsung di lempar pas di kepala konohamaru seenak jidatnya.

"Pasangan maho itu sangat -romantis- ya.." kata Ibu-ibu yang berjalan bareng ibu-ibu lainnya yang memilih baju untuk bayinya.

"Iyah, lihat saja, mereka terlihat bahagia, meskipun sesama jenis" jawab Ibu lainnya sambil menatap NaruSasuGaa dengan senyuman ke-ibuan-nya.

"KAMI BUKAN MAHO.." teriak mereka bebarengan marah sambil ngibrit dari ibu-ibu yang menurut mereka sialan itu, masak mereka di sangka homo seenak udelnya.

"Bahkan mereka berteriak pun sangat kompak.." kata ibu itu lagi gak nyambung.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau bayi sialan, sampai di sangka maho" Sas(Uke) misuh-misuh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk konohamaru yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu.

Gaara nepok jidatnya lebay lagi, dia lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke dua kali "sudah Sas, kan kau di FFN terkenal M-A-H-O" ini Gaara sebenarnya ngajak ribut atau apa ya.

"SEMPAK.." umpat Sasuke OOC

"Kau mau beli -sempak- ya teme" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khas Orang bodoh sambil mengupil penuh penghayatan.

"MBAH-MU KAYANG" semprot Sasuke sambil membanting dompetnya (?)

Gaara sweatdrop, Naruto kejengkang kebelakang karena kaget. Sementara konohamaru hanya menjadi penonton yang baik sambil mengemut tangannya.

Naruto berdiri sambil memungut dompet Sasuke, dia lalu memberikan itu dompet pada yang punya seraya berkata "sudah Teme, sabar, orang sabar di sayang tuhan" Naruto nyengir kearah Sasuke yang madesu itu.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke (sok) cool sambil mengantongi dompetnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju kasir sambil menaruh segunung blanjaan itu, dan mereka bertiga mengeluarkan dompet masing-masing untuk -patungan- lantaran takut dompet mereka kandas.

"Hm, ok-ok, sip, segini sudah pas, ok, nih duitmu lebih Sas, sip" Gaara ngomong kayak orang kebakaran jenggot aja ini orang, dia lalu membayar semua blanjaan, lalu berjalan keluar sambil menghitung duit dalam dompetnya masing-masing, Konohamaru di taruh di gendongan Naruto pake tas gendong kusus bayi yang baru di beli itu.

"Makan dulu yok, lapar nih" ajak Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang gak sixpack blass itu.

"Hn, yah aku juga lapar.." jawab Sasuke datar sambil berjalan ke kedai yang tak berapa jauh dari tempat mereka belanja itu.

Sesampainya di kedai, mereka langsung duduk dan menunggu pelayan datang. Gaara terlihat menguap sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang makan di kedai itu. Dan tak berapa lama pelayan datang sambil menanyai pesanan mereka.

"Mau pesan apa mas-mas yang cakep" tanya pelayan cewek itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat trio manusia gaje itu salting *salah tingkah ding*

"Ehem.." Sasuke berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya "sup -buntut ayam- dengan tambahan tomat" pesan Sasuke datar kayak triplek.

Pelayan cewek itu manggut-manggut sambil menulis pesanan Sasuke di atas kertas "lalu anda.." pelayan itu menunjuk Gaara pakai jempol kaki? *sopan banget ya mbak*

Gaara sweatdrop "Nasi ayam" kata Gaara ikutan datar kayak triplek juga.

Lagi-lagi cewek itu manggut-manggut gaje seraya menunjuk Naruto "you stupid" sopan banget ya nanyanya.

"Ramen" jawab Naruto di sertai tanda tanya besar yang bertengger di kepala kuningnya, dia bingung, kenapa cuman dia yang di panggil 'stupid' apa karna dia terlalu -Handsome- *gak nyambung baka*

"Minuman"

"Es doger" kata trio cowok gaje itu.

"Ok, tunggu 15 menit" kata pelayan itu lalu ngibrit dari hadapan cowok-cowok gaje itu.

Naruto lalu mengambil Konohamaru yang ada di tas gendong, dan di taruh diatas meja sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan ke-bapak-an, di tepuk-tepuk kepala Konohamaru sambil bergumam gak jelas "siapa bapak dan ibumu nak" kata Naruto gaje.

"Hiaaoo.. hhaaoo" Konohamaru mengemut tangannya di sertai ilernya yang berceceran dengan derasnya.

"Dia lapar" kata Gaara sambil menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan ke-bapak-an juga.

Sasuke melirik Konohamaru dengan ekor matanya "ya jelas lapar lah, wong dari tadi pagi belum makan"

15 menit kemudian.

"Silahkan di nikmati.." kata pelayan tadi, dia lalu menatap Konohamaru yang ada di atas meja dengan alis terangkat satu, pasalnya tadi dia tak melihat Konohamaru, karna bayi edan itu di taruh di bawah sebelumnya "siapa ini.." tanya pelayan itu sambil mecubit pipi Konohamaru.

"pliharaan.." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

Jumbo sweatdrop bertengger di kepala pelayan cewek itu dengan indahnya 'peliharaan' pikirnya sambil berjalan menjauhi trio cowok edan itu.

Mereka angkat bahu sambil memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang nan damai, sesekali mereka menyuapi Konohamaru secara bergantian, dan tentu saja dengan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

"Buka mulutmu nak" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan sesendok ramen kemulut bayi edan bin ajaib itu, di susul Nasi ayam dari Gaara yang ikut di masukkan paksa juga.

"Woaoa eww ah" gumam Konohamaru yang entah apa artinya sambil megap-megap lantaran Ramen Naruto cukup pedas.

Sasuke dengan senang hati meminumkan -es doger- punyanya pada Konohamaru "edan.." gumam Sasuke kagum, saat es dogernya yang segelas penuh itu di tenggak habis oleh Konohamaru.

"Ooaahh.." Konohamaru mendesah setelah habis meneguk es segelas itu. Gaara geleng-geleng gak jelas sambil kembali menyuapi bayi edan bin ajaib itu.

_Demi cinta yang membara~ ku rela mengenggam bara api demi kasih yang tlah lalu~ sungguh aku rela_

Ringtone -Rela- dari ponsel pantat ayam nampak berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Anak Fugaku itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku secepat kirin (?)

"Yah.. hallo Mommy"

_'apa uang untuk bulan ini sudah habis Sasuke-chan'_

"yah sudah ludes plus kandas Mommy" jawab si Sasu sambil menyeringai kecil 'fufu dompet penuh kembali nih' pikirnya kesenengan.

_'ya sudah nanti Mommy kirim, dan jaga diri baik-baik Sasuke-chan.. I Love U~'_

"Hn, I L-Lo-Lo-Loo" lidah Sasuke terasa melintir saat akan membalas ucapan 'i lopo u' dari mommy-nya. Dia malulah bilang kata-kata yang menurutnya bikin eneg itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang lansung di matiin sambungannya seraya mengantongi Hp merek -No Qia 3310- dalam sakunya.

Setelah acara mengisi bahan bakar (baca : perut) selesai, trio cowok gaje itu memutuskan untuk pulang lalu mandi, lantaran mereka belum mandi dari tadi pagi, cuman cuci muka doang.

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

"Mandi-mandi sendiri, boker (?) pun sendiri" Naruto bersenandung ria dalam kamar mandi sambil menggosok badannya yang banyak panu itu *sebuah bijuu dama mendarat di kepala author*

Sasuke dengan penuh penghayatan menggosok rambut jambul ayam-nya sambil sesekali berlisul-siul lantaran mengurangi rasa dingin, maklum cuaca mendung dan mau turun hujan.

"Sas, gosokin punggungku.." pinta Gaara sambil nyodorin -batu- buat menggosok punggung yang katanya mulus tanpa panu itu.

"Ogah.." jawab Sasuke sengit sambil mengguyur rambut bebeknya.

Gaara mendesah, dia lalu mendekati Konohamaru yang dia taruh di dalam bak itu sambil menuangkan shampo di rambut bayi ajaib itu, biar tak bau katanya.

"Bapak ibu ku ingin kawin (?) dengan si Sakura, anak RT-2" Naruto begitu menghayati nyanyiannya, dia menerawang langit-langit kamar mandi itu dengan cengiran sarapnya "bawa saja sapi (?) untuk maskawin-nya, hehehe"

"Cih.. diamlah dobe, naynyianmu bikin eneg, dan apa itu Sakura kau bawa-bawa" Sasuke mulai bosan dengan nayanyian duren kuning yang menurut pendengarannya memuakkan itu.

"Apa Teme, ngajak ribut" Naruto langsung berdiri sambil mencengkram -kolor- Sasuke, kan cuman pakai kolor, jadi ya otomatis yang di cengkram kolornya.

"Ayok.." jawab Sasuke sambil mencengkram -kolor- Naruto juga. Mata mereka saling bertatapan tajam, seolah mereka punya doujutsu ajah.

Gaara sweatdrop. Konohamaru nyengir.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"siapa itu.." tanya Sasuke sambil melepas cengkraman dari kolor Naruto. Naruto dan Gaara angkat bahu tak tau. "Dobe.. buka pintu" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu keluar, seolah dia ingin mengusir Naruto dari pandangannya.

"Cih.. pantat ayam" gumam Naruto tak terima.

"Apa dobe.. ingin ku gunduli rambutmu eh" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah horor lagi.

'Glek!' Naruto menelan ludah kecut sambil cengengesan gak jelas "ok, aku bukakan.." jawab duren kuning itu ketakutan seraya ngibrit secepat yang ia bisa, dia takut di gunduli pantat ayam.

"Hn.." Sas(Uke) tersenyum tipis sambil jongkok di samping Konohamaru, dan ikut menyabuni bayi liar itu dengan damai, yah damai sebelum.

"KYAAAHHH.. MESUMMM.."

BUAAGHHH!

"Bunyi apa itu" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat kepalanya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dua orang sinting yang ada di kamar mandi itu langsung ngibrit buat melihat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**~To Be Conteniuw~**

**Bagi yang imgin bertanya silahkan, dan saya mau menjawab pertanyaan yang gak login bername -pattesa- (um ide membuat fic ini sebenarnya cuman nemplok di kepala saya sih, dan jika ada yang hampir sama aku juga gak tau, dan soal tulisan alay itu juga inget waktu dulu ada temen aku yang sms-nya super alay, jadi aku buat gitu aja sih.)**

**:**

Naruto : Thor loe habis kehujanan ya.

Author : terus gue harus bilang pucuk-pucuk gitu.

Sasuke : lebay loe thor, bikin gue eneg.

Author : kenapa loe yang nyolot Sas, ngajak ribut eh (menjambak jambul ayam punya Sasu)

Gaara : Pink mana thor

Naruto : noh lagi mandi habis kehujanan bung.

Author : napa loe nyariin pink panda (?)

Sas(Uke) : alibi loe thor nyuruh dia mandi, palingan sebentar lagi bakalan loe 'gituin' (pikiran ngeresmu kumat nak)

Author : gundulmu..

Naruto : ngaku ajah deh thor.

Gaara : ngajakin keluar pas mendung, pinter banget loe thor. (Nunjuk author paki jari tengah kaki kiri)

Naruto : iya, pinter Author gendeng ini, biar kehujanan terus diajakin kerumah, terus pasti di 'gituin' deh (ngelap darah dari hidungnya)

Author : SEMPROL!

Sas(Uke) : bisul loe mletus thor, alibi bejat loe ketahuan thor.

Author : Ribut yok.

SasuNaruGaa : AYOK.


End file.
